I Trust You
by Burdened By Truth
Summary: Angeal has to leave on a dangerous mission and Zack doubts if he'll come back to him so Angeal has to remindes him that he'll always return to him. Fluffy Zangeal! Songfic to the song I Trust You by Yuna Ito.


A/N: Well, guess who's made their reappearance! About time really. I thought I was going to start off by posting a multi-chapter story but that's hit a little bump in the road so to speak but I shall have it completed! I swear upon my honor that I will finish at least one multi-chapter story! This is a song fic to a song I got from Gundam 00 and yes, it is yaoi. Don't like, don't read, exit the page now before the yaoi fairies come and spam your computer with gay porn. No flames please, and reviews are appreciated even though I don't see this short little fic getting much attention so whatever. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Crisis Core, Final Fantasy 7 or the song. Those go to Square Enix/Square Soft/whatever it was known as in a past life.

There were a few things in the world that could make Angeal afraid. It could have been the years of battle experience or maybe his calm, observant nature that kept the First Class from fearing most things that came his way. His two closest friends, Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth, were the only people who could be called even more fearless then himself but he wasn't sure if that even they could say what they'd to in the situation he was faced with. He wasn't afraid of what he faced in the dangerous mission that Lazard had briefed him on earlier that day. He wasn't afraid of getting injured or even dying. He was afraid of leaving Zack. _Zack_, the very name of his beloved student turned lover made his heart clench with painful unease. He didn't want to leave him, not when the other needed him so much. Each mission held the same danger, especially in Wutai, of failing and ending in disaster. There was little doubt in his mind that he'd fail but the dark phantom of the worst case scenario floated in and out of his thoughts.

He stopped his steady and hypnotic pace when a soft knock shattered the silence of his apartment. In a few long strides he was at the door and opening it to find the nervous looking Zack bobbing on his heels in front of his door.

"Zack, are you alright?" he asked as he turned to allow the younger male to enter his apartment, which he did with slight hesitation that made Angeal frown more so with worry. It hadn't been the first time Zack had entered his apartment, far from it actually. They had been together for a long enough time that his student had a keycard to his apartment and was welcome to stay anytime. The only thing that kept them from living together was their compromising schedules. Angeal watched with concerned, dark eyes as the energetic youth sat on his couch without uttering a 'hello' or any other kind of reply. It was unlike him and made his already mounting fear spike in his heart.

"What's wrong, puppy?" Angeal sat next to him and was met by apprehensive blue orbs that made his chest tighten and stomach twist almost painfully.

"It's….I just wanted to see you," Zack said softly and leaned against him, taking his larger hand into his smaller one. The First Class could have sworn he felt slight moister on the other wise smooth yet rough hand of his young lover. Their fingers intertwined out of habit and he held it tightly out of possessive alarm.

"I'll be fine," he reassured calmly, sensing the reason for the other male's discomfort, "there's no reason to worry." As the words left his mouth he silently regretted them. There was always something to worry about when you went on a mission to Wutai. The country was a war zone. The official reason for the war was that ShinRa wanted to promote interdependence with the country but he knew better than that, all First Class did.

The young man next to him shifted in position so that he was facing him and placed his free hand on top of their intertwined ones. Zack took a breath but it seemed to do little to calm his unease. It pained Angeal to see the one he loved so much in such pain. He didn't want to see those brilliant, glowing cerulean eyes burdened.

"I don't want you to go," Zack breathed, the hands that enclosed Angeal's tightened and trembled with what the he knew was fear. Zack was unlike him or Genesis or Sephiroth, he was open about his less attractive emotions; fear being the one that was uncommon to see in him.

He frowned sadly, his own heart hurting from the look in his lover's eyes. Angeal took his free hand and put it under the young man's chin, lifting it so that their eyes met. He could read the emotions swirling aimlessly through those translucent water eyes. Before he could form a sentence to comfort his lover, the space between them was closed and their lips pressed together in a soft but deep kiss. Zack's lips parted allowing him entry and he took the offer, slipping his wet muscle into the other's mouth. It was minutes before they broke from the connection and Angeal's breath caught at the sight of tears running down Zack's cheeks.

"Zack," he whispered as he wiped away his love's tears.

"I love you," was the shaking response that came from him. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his chest. Tears wetted the dark blue sweater of Angeal's uniform and he held Zack close and allowed the teen to cry into his chest. The tightness of his own chest alarmed him and his throat felt rough and dry. He didn't want to see such sadness in Zack but there was little he could do.

"Puppy, I love you. Please don't cry…" he said hoarsely.

The younger SOLDIER looked up and the look on his face was a bullet through the heart to Angeal. "D-Don't leave me, please. I don't want to lose you." A new wave of tears cascaded down his pale cheeks and the lump that had formed in his throat made his throat close and ache. How could he leave him after seeing those tears, those usually jovial eyes turned sorrowful because he had to go? A cold feeling ebbed its way into his chest and he lowered his head down so that his forehead rested on his young lover's.

"I'll always be with you, Zackary Fair. No matter what, you'll never lose me." He pressed his free hand against Zack's heart and looked into his eyes with a powerful fire behind his own dark eyes. "I'll always be here, just like you're always in my heart. I trust you to know that and keep our love with you no matter how far apart we are because in one way or another we will reunite. I swear to you, even if it seems hard now, we will pull through. I love you and will be by you side until the day you send me away." The shocked look on Zack's face told Angeal that he had said what had needed to be said and before the other could reply he swept him up into a tighter, one armed embrace and kissed him deeply. Zack responded with wrapping his free arm around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Butterflies fluttered in Angeal's stomach and his chest erupted in a fiery heat that drove away all his fears and doubts. He would return to Zack, even if he had to cut down every enemy that separated them. The couple leaned back onto the couch and even as their passion grew from kissing to much more passionate intimacies they remained connected; their hands never leaving the embrace that had been shared since Zack had first walked in and told Angeal of his worries.

A/N: That went much better than I expected. The song that I used as inspiration of this fic is I Trust You by Yuna Ito. If you want the actual lyrics they follow this note. Hope you liked the bit of Zangeal goodness. Reviews are always welcome and loved.

_Like flowers dancing in the wind_

_Like rain moistening the earth_

_Although this world thrives on interdependence_

_Why do people hurt each other?_

_Why do we have to part?_

_Even if you're faraway_

_In the depths of this heart_

_Completely filled with that gentle smile_

_The pieces of you that I held tight_

_Are still connected in spite of pain, so_

_I believe that we'll meet again_

_I'm waiting for your love _

_I love you_

_I trust you_

_Share your loneliness with me_

_I love you_

_I trust you_

_Even in light, even in darkness_

_Because we're together we can believe in each other_

_Don't leave me_

_Who watched the world end?_

_Who proclaimed the end of the journey?_

_It's a long night, and we cannot see the answers_

_Still I hope you keep to the road you believed in_

_Because at the end, light is waiting._

_The song that you taught me_

_Is still, in the deepest reaches of my heart_

_Echoing, along with that gentle voice._

_Overflowing droplets of feelings_

_Warmly run down my cheeks_

_"Become stronger_

_Believe_

_We're connected" _

_I'm always by your side_

_I love you_

_I trust you_

_The tears I've shed for you_

_I love you_

_I trust you_

_Have taught me what love is_

_No matter how lost you get_

_I'll be by your side_

_I love you _

_I trust you_

_Share your loneliness with me_

_I love you _

_I trust you_

_Even in light, even in darkness_

_I love you _

_I trust you_

_Even in sadness, even in happiness_

_I love you _

_I trust you_

_I want to protect everything that's yours_

_No matter how lost you get_

_I'll be by your side_

_Because we're together we can believe in each other_

_Don't leave me_


End file.
